1. Technical Field
This invention relates to containers and more particularly to re-usable, collapsible containers.
2. Prior Art
Applicant is aware of the known permanently assembled wooden crates which are used for holding industrial articles such as machinery, while transporting them from a source to a destination. These crates are not collapsible nor adjustable in size and furthermore, they normally are used only once, after which they are destroyed.